The Call
by LexiC101
Summary: What we all wanted or needed but didn't get. Set in Shooting star. If you like I'll make it a too shot where Kurt comes back to Lima.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine couldn't think. He was so scared. He looked around the room at his friends, his family. At how scared they looked especially Marley.

"Alright guys I want you to start texting tweeting anything to let people know what's happening but don't say where we are shooters have smart phones too" Mr Shu said. Everyone got there phones out.

Click, click, click - as their finger worked fast to try and get the word out. There was only one person Blaine wanted to talk to and he didn't want to text he need to hear the voice. Blaine put his phone to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" Sam asked but he knew the answer.

**Blaine's POV**

Please pick up please. My heart was beating so fast then I herd the voice I loved so much.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked

"K-Kurt" I hiccuped

"Blaine what's wrong?" Kurt asked

"Kurt I-I'm so sorry" I cried "I love you so-so much"

"Blaine your scaring me" Kurt said "Blaine what's happening?"

"Gun shots" I said he gasped "we're in the choir room I need to hear your voice" suddenly we herd feet running towards us, they went to the first door and tried opening the door before going to the other door before realising both doors were locked and ran away.

"Kurt if I don't make it out-"

"Blaine don't say that you will" Kurt told me

"Kurt please" I sniffled "I just want you to know that guy meant nothing and as soon as I realized what I was doing I got out of there and went to New York to be with you I needed you I still do need you" I sighed "you are my rock the love of my life and I just need you to know without you I'm nothing"

"Blaine get off the phone" Mr Shu said I sighed

"I have to go" I breathed in

"No no you can't!" He protested

"I need to" I told him "Kurt I love you I really truly love you

"I love you too Blaine" he said I hung up not able to say goodbye. I started texting him

_Blaine: I can't say goodbye to you_

**Kurt: like I said I'm never saying goodbye to you**

**Kurt: I love you**

He then sent me a picture of him. His beautiful eyes, his nose, his hair, his skin, his lips. If this was the last thing I was ever going to see I was glad it was him.

Kurt.

**thinking of making it a two shot where Kurt comes back to Lima? Tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt sat in the apartment in New York. He looked at the text message from Blaine. Kurt could imagine the fear in everyone's face. Kurt grabbed his laptop and quickly booked a one way flight to Lima before going and packing a quick bag.

"Kurt what are you doing?" Rachel asked as she and Santana walked in

"Going back to Lima" he said sniffing

"Why what's happened?" Santana asked. Before Kurt could lie because he didn't want to worry them the TV spoke.

"Breaking news two gun shots have been fired in Mckinley High in Lima Ohio" the women said

"What" Rachel gasped "that's where your going?"

"Yes Blaine called me" he said

"I want to come" Santana said

"Me too" Rachel agreed

"Well hurry up the next plane to Lima leaves in an hour" Kurt said. Kurt got 2 more tickets for the girls while they backed a bag each. When they were done they quickly made their way to the airport and just made the plane. Kurt luckily got a window seat which was his favorite seat.

Once they were in the air kurt got his phone out and looked through the pictures of him and Blaine. Kurt was wishing that he had got back with Blaine at the wedding. He knew that him and Adam were nothing just friends but he had no idea why he didn't get back with Blaine. Blaine had been Kurt's rock for 2 years. He ha been there for Kurt so much. Like when David was bullying him, when Sebastian tried to throw the slushie at him  
But Blaine jumped in the way which then made Blaine have to have surgery on his right eye and most importantly to Kurt when he was crowned Prom Queen and helped him throw it and danced with him in front of the entire prom.

* * *

The plane landed and the three ran out of airport and the first taxi they saw. They told the cab driver to quickly take them to Mckinley. When they got there all the students were outside, police sirens and lights were going and by the looks of it not everyone was out of the school. The trio got out of the cab and went towards the crowd.

"Tina!" Kurt yelled as he saw her. She had tears going down her face. She ran over to them and hugged them

"What happened?" Kurt asked

"I was on my way to glee club when two gun shots went off and we all got made to come out here" she cried "I haven't herd anything they're all still inside" All four of us moved into the crowd and made out way to the front at the police tap line. It was so quiet everyone was waiting for maybe another shot, maybe them to bring the person out, maybe a body? Kurt held his breath as the swat team went in. Kurt wanted to call Blaine and tell him he was there but he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Then they herd someone shout.

"All clear! All clear!" And police went inside to find everyone and bring them outside. Kurt say the glee club come out they all looked so scared. They had to go talk to the police before they all walked off in different directions. Blaine was walking towards Tina -as Kurt was hiding- as he got to Tina Kurt moved into he line of sight. Blaine's face lit up and he wrapped his arms around Kurt. Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine.

Their lips moved in sync together like they had never been a part.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked as they broke the kiss for air

"I needed to see you" Kurt said leaning his head against Blaine's "I love you Blaine I need you"

"I need you too" Blaine smiled and kissed him again. Everyone started going back into the school. Rachel, Santana and Kurt went to the choir room. Kurt walked hand in hand with Blaine and Tina was talking to Rachel. Everyone was already in the room.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Mr Shu asked as the five walked in

"We were all worried about you guys that we had to come make sure you guys were alright" Rachel said as she and Santana hugged Mr Shu. Rachel, Santana and Kurt sat on the piano and watched everyone. It was still like when they were at school.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone left the choir room except for Kurt and Blaine. Blaine walked over to him and put his hands on his hips.

"So what does this mean for us?" Blaine asked

"I could have lost you today I need you in my life" Kurt said wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck

"My parents aren't home wanna go to mine?" Blaine smiled Kurt bit his lip and nodded. The pair walked out to Blaine's car and made their way to his house.

For the rest of the afternoon they spent it lying on the couch, cuddling and making out.

"I missed you so much" Kurt said sitting up on Blaine's lap "but can we do long distance?"

"Yes I believe we can I just need to be able talk to you" Blaine said putting his head into Kurt's neck.

That night they had pizza that night. The boys laid in Blaine's bed staring at each other.

"You should probably go to sleep" Kurt said moving a loose curl out of Blaine's face

"I can't" he sighed "every time I close my eyes I feel like I'm back in the choir room looking at everyone's scared face"

"I wish I was in that room with you" Kurt said putting his head into Blaine's chest

"No you don't it was the most scary thing ever" Blaine said. For the whole night he couple just sat and talked.

* * *

The next morning Kurt watched as Blaine got dressed

"My boyfriends a cheerleader huh?" Kurt smirked

"Hey you were one too" Blaine remaindered him

"You not seriously going are you?" Kurt asked

"Of course I am don't worry I'll be fine" Blaine said "what are you gonna do all day?"

"Probably hang out with Rachel and Santana" he said. The pair walked downstairs and ate breakfast together

"I'll see you after school" Kurt said kissing Blaine. Which turned into a make out session.

"I'm gonna be late" Blaine said

"I don't think anyone will mind" Kurt said and started kissing Blaine again

"Kurt I have to go" Blaine said braking the kiss

"Okay okay go I'll see you later" Kurt pouted

"Don't be pouty" Blaine said kissing his cheek and leaving for school. Kurt sat on the couch with a massive smile on his face. Everything was perfect. He had his amazing boyfriend back.

Blaine.

**So this got an amazing response and I'm grateful for that but now I'm thinking of making this a much longer story or making a different Klaine story tell me what you think?**


End file.
